Hot N Cold
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Fácil (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD:GH) Moderado (Remake) |nogm = 6 |pc = (JD) (JDGH) (2014/2015) (Remake) |gc = (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |picto = 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |codename = HotNCold |dura = 3:39 |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |}}"Hot N Cold" por está incluido em , , e . Dançarina Original A dançarina é uma noiva que usa um vestido de noiva branco com salto alto branco, longos cabelos ruivos e um véu de noiva branco, e parece ter uma liga vermelha na perna esquerda. Ela também usa luvas longas vermelhas com uma aliança no dedo médio e fitas vermelhas. Como os vestidos de noiva são brancos, o habitual tom de pele branca da bailarina teve que ser mudado para uma cor mais amarelada para poder ver a dançarina. Remake No remake, seu tom de pele foi mudado para branco e seu cabelo está agora em um tom de rosa quente. Suas luvas e ligas também estão em rosa choque, e seu vestido de noiva e véu de noiva agora são cor-de-rosa, com os pedaços florais de seu vestido também agora rosados. HotNCold coach 1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo é uma cor rosa com tons de vermelho e linhas brancas. Em , a versão para o Wii de , e no remake, o fundo está brilhando. Em , o fundo tem um toque mais brilhante. Na versão do Xbox, existem grandes diamantes flutuantes no fundo. Remake O fundo é o mesmo da versão para Wii de Greatest Hits, mas tem uma tonalidade azul na parte inferior, que pisca ao ritmo da música. Os diamantes flutuantes não estão presentes. Movimentos Dourados Na versão de e em diante, a rotina tem 6 movimentos dourados, os quais são os mesmos: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Aponte seu braço direito e na tela e braço esquerdo para baixo. Hotncold jd3 gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados ( ) Hotncold jdnow gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados (Remake) HotNCold gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Hot n Cold aparece nos seguintes mashups: * Beauty And A Beat * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild * So What * Where Have You Been Aparições em Modos Party Master Hot n Cold aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Curiosidades Geral *''Hot N Cold'' is the first song by Katy Perry in the series. *In , the song is titled as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word "b**ch" is replaced by "chick". **In the Xbox version of , the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the Wii version, it is simply called Hot n Cold. **It continues to be referred to as "(Chick Version)" in and **Similarly, in the game s credits, the "B**ch" in the name of Katy Perry's record label is censored with the I letter being replaced with an asterisk. However, in the credits, it is fully censored as "*****". *In , the word "you re" from "now you re plain" is misspelled as "your". **Also, in the line "And you overthink", the word "overthink" is shown as "always think". *In the Wii version of , the lyrics are out of sync during the entire song. **This also happens several times with the Xbox 360 version. ***Additionally, "Overthink" appears as "Over think", and "Got a case" does not appear at all on Xbox 360, while "Bipolar" appears as "Bi-polar" on Wii. *''Hot N Cold'' was one of the first songs to have been revealed for . Clássico *In , the coach s skin is lighter. *Because this song has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. *''Hot N Cold'' has all of its moves featured in Puppet/Party Master Modes, except the moves that occur after the bridge. *The remake was originally going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pinkish red; this was eventually changed. *In the files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold Move was supposed to appear 3 times instead of 6. **This pictogram is used in Mashups and Puppet Master Modes. *The coach reappears as a playable coach in Sugar and in the background of Video Killed the Radio Star. *The coach fades out slowly at the end of the track, changing into different hues of pink in the remake. *The hairstyle of the avatar differs from that of the coach. *The coach s avatar has white skin, in spite of her skin being yellowish in and Greatest Hits. **Additionally, in and , the avatar s color scheme has not been changed to match the new one. *There is a pictogram for this song that is not seen in the Xbox 360 version of . **There is also an issue with this pictogram, which appears once on Xbox 360 but is used twice on Wii. *In , the pictograms are in the style of instead of or . **This is also the case with Girlfriend in and . *When this dancer appears in Birthday (Mashup) the transition is not smooth, with the dancer appearing abruptly. This also happens in Maneater (Mashup) with every dancer appearing in it. *On the Xbox 360 version of , the half coach is different. It is reversed and it is a picture from the routine. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo HotNCold jd1 cover generic.png|''Hot N Cold'' Hotncoldsqa.png|''Hot N Cold'' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Remake) HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do HotNCold Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da extração do hotncold cover@2x (updated).jpg|Cover do HotNCold1024.png|Cover do HotNCold banner bkg.jpg|Banner do 5HOT.png|Avatar do jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar em e em jogos futuros Sugar 1019.png|Avatar em GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Avatar dourado DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Avatar diamante HotNCold jd1 pictos.png|Pictogramas ( ) Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictogramas (Remake) Screenshots Em-Jogo HotNCold jd1 menu.png|''Hot N Cold'' no menu do hotncold jd2018 menu.png|''Hot N Cold'' no menu do hotncold jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do hotncold jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do hotncold jd1 gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay do Imagens promocionais coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Dançarina Promocional Elementos Betas Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Remake beta) Hotncold coach 1@2x.png|''Half''-dançarina não utilizada Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Cover do não usada HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Pictograma beta (Não é um Movimento Dourado) Outros Pictos Hot N Cold.png|Todas as cores de Pictogramas que a rotina já teve ( - -Mashups- ) Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 11.08.27 PM.png|Aparição original no mashup de Birthday hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|A dançarina no fundo dos mashups do Wii Pictogram.jpg|Pictograma do disponivel apenas na versão de Wii Hotnback.png|Fundo HotNCold_lyrics separation.png|A linha "And you overthink" divida em 3 linhas em e em 2 linhas no Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Aparição da dançarina no square do Sugar HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|A dançarina com Rasputin em Sugar Videos Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Hot N Cold (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Hot N Cold - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hot N Cold - Just Dance Hot N Cold - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox360) Hot N Cold - Just Dance Now Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2016 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2017 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2018 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2019 EXTRACT! Katy Perry - Hot N' Cold Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hot n Cold Just Dance-Hot N Cold Referências en:Hot N Cold tr:Hot N Cold es:Hot N Cold de:Hot n Cold Categoria:Músicas por Katy Perry Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser